The Call of the Sea
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Rose Swann "Norrington" is trying to hold on to the last piece of her beloved that she has. When her son decides to up and run away with his cousin it brings back a whirlwind of memories for Rose, but to understand this story we have to go back to the start of Rose's life and to when she met her beloved James.


(Present Day)

Staring off in the distant watching as the dark blue waves smacked against the rock below as rain fell down from the sky drenching the earth below. Angry rolls of thunder could be heard from above. She never thought she would be standing here again. At the edge of this cliff waiting to see if he was going to return or if the sea had once again claimed someone she loved.

As a tear fell down her face and a silent pray escaped her pale rosy lips, her dark brown hair that was perfectly pinned up this morning before she left for work fell out of its place upon her head. Her bright emerald eyes scanned the distant once more searching for something that she knew would not be there. She knew the truth she just didn't want to admit it as the rage started to boil inside of her. She had promised him on the day he was born she would never allow anything to happen to him, and now she had failed him. All because of her sister's son who had this crazy idea that he could break his own father curse. She thought he would be smart enough to know not to go chasing after his cousin anymore, but sadly that wasn't the case.

She had been back at the fort when the letter from her sister had come to inform her that both boys had taken off on some absurd mission to break her brother-in-law curse and bring him back home. She had just finished up her rounds and was heading to her office to pack up and head back to their little cabin on the hill. The cabin that her beloved and her had plan to move to after he finished his mission with the East Indian Trading Company. Only he never got the chance to come home his life tragically cut short all because of her sister. A sister who she has since forgiven, but not with ease. She had to read the letter thrice to truly comprehend what she was reading. She clasped the letter so tightly in her hands that she was sure it was going to cut right through as her breath was caught up in her chest and felt like it was constricting her. The rest was a blur as she gathered up her skirts and bolted out of the fort as fast as her feet could carry her and back to their cabin on the hill. Had she been thinking she would of demand the stable boy to fetch her horse the horse that her beloved had bestow upon her when she claimed the title of head nurse. Run…Run…Run…was all she could think as her skirts bellowed out from around her.

She didn't know what she was going to say to her sister when she got there, but all she knew was she had to see for herself. She had to see if his clothes, sword, books, and bag were missing. She had to know for sure if he was truly gone. As the cabin came into view a view that would usually give her peace of mind and security the feeling of dread started at the pit of her stomach and began to climb. Her sister had lit the lanterns as a storm had started to blow in making the usually bright and sunny sky turn dark with gray and black with angry clouds rolling in. She made it through the threshold as the first sprinkle hit the ground behind her. Eyes wild as she looked at her sister who had a small smile on her face. (How can she smile at a time like this) was all she could think as she rushed up the stairs to his room. Taking the steps two at a time taking a right then a left she was right in front of his door taking a breath she reached for the door handle twisting it to the left and gently pushing it open. Eye closed because she wasn't ready to face the truth if he really wasn't there. She counted to 3 in her head took a step into the room and open her eyes. His books looked like they were thrown around in hessite probably because he couldn't decide which ones to take, his sword her beloveds sword was missing from it's place above his bed. Clothes were throw careless around the room and his bag was missing. Her breath escaped her as a sob raised from her chest to her throat. She could hear her sister at the bottom of the stairs calling out to her, but she couldn't answer back. No, he couldn't be gone, she always promised him she would be there to protect him from the same fate her family had went through. Her nephew oh how she wanted to blame him for putting ideas into his cousin head, but she understood why he did what he did. If she had a chance to go back and save her father she would to save all of them.

She stared at the room for a few more minutes, maybe they hadn't gotten very far yet. If she made it to the cliff maybe she could stop them. Maybe she could save him from the same terrible fate her beloved had faced. Gathering up her skirts again she rushed down the steps bumping into her sister only to mumble a quick apology and rush back out the door. Past the barn an pasture, through the woods, over the meadow, up the to the cliff. The highest point on their little piece of paradise. The sky had to decide to open up as rain started to pelt the earth drenching her as she reached the peak. The same peak 17 years prior she waited for her beloved to come back to her. Only to have her sister, cousin, and her beloveds best friend break the news to her, that he was never coming back.

"…. Rosey they are gone they left mid-day."

Her emerald eyes turned over to her sister. Still as beautiful as ever even as they aged. The same sun kissed skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes their mother eyes. Yes Elizabeth Swann "Turner" was the spitting image of their mother.

"Why did you not warn me sooner Elizabeth I could have stopped him. I did not want him to end up like James, or Theodore, or even Andrew!"

"You know they have to make their own path Rose you couldn't keep babying Jameson like you were doing. He has to make his own destiny…"

"No! Elizabeth it is my job as his mother to keep him safe. To keep all of us safe or have you forgotten that you almost faced the gallows; because, of your misdeeds."

"Rose you do not even know if what happened to James will happen to Jameson, it's time to let him find his own path…"

She eyes her sister carefully then turns back around to face the cliff looking out to the sea once more. Maybe Elizabeth was right maybe it was time she let her son find his own path. Even if she did not like it. For she Rose Lilith Swann "Norrington" the widow of the late Admiral James Norrington mother of Jameson Norrington was having to let go of the last piece she had of her beloved. Letting her son try and find his own path in life, but we are getting ahead of ourselves for Rose story began way back, back to when Elizabeth, her father, and her crossed over from London and started their lives in Port Royal.


End file.
